


Consider the Stay

by Pixie_Dragon



Series: Collar Full of Chemistry [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Did I mention there's angst?, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Dragon/pseuds/Pixie_Dragon
Summary: Soulmate Short: Symbols.Everyone has a symbol that relates to their soulmate in some way. After facing off against a dangerous akuma, Ladybug and Chat Noir have to deal with the aftermath.





	1. Marinette

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So, this originally started of as a dare to create an akuma named Painkiller, an AO3 user of the same name. So, thanks 3laxx and Painkiller for the dare! Also, go read Breeze by 3laxx if you like angsty fics because oh boy you are going to get angst. Anyways, kudos and comments are my food and flames will be used to fight off akuma butterflies.
> 
> Title taken from the song You Matter to Me (Peter Hollen's Cover)
> 
> Oh! If you want to talk with me or chit chat with other people who read this, see future soulmate shorts, updates on WIPs, and my progress on my OF, come join me on my Discord Server! https://discord.gg/SJbVJVT
> 
> ~Elianna

“Pound it!”

 

Ladybug smiled at Chat Noir, the current akuma of the day finally defeated. He leaned against his baton and smirked.

 

“That one was nearly impawsible to beat, wasn’t it, my Lady?” She reached over and flicked his bell.

 

“Not too impossible. We managed to beat it in only a couple hours.” Her earrings started to beep. Ladybug quickly glanced over Chat. His ring started to beep as well.

 

“Gotta go!” Ladybug bolted, making it to her house in the nick of time.

 

“That was close, Marinette!” Tikki proclaimed, eating a chocolate chip cookie.

 

“I know! A few more minutes and I would’ve changed back!” Marinette flung herself into her chair, exhausted. She rubbed the small yin and yang symbol on the inside of her wrist, trying to relax.

 

A scream rang out. Marinette jolted in her chair, falling out of it.

 

“What was that?” Marinette ran outside and stared at the chaos in the street below.

 

“What the hell?”

 

People were running around the street, laughing as they started attacking each other. Others were screaming as they got attacked, trying to get their attackers to stop. A plague doctor was waltzing down the street, tapping people as he danced by them.

 

“SOMEONE HELP ME!” The plague doctor danced over to young woman.

 

“Oh don’t worry dearie, you will be just fine!” He reached over and tapped her on the shoulder. She seized up for a moment, shaking and screaming in silent pain. The woman collapsed. The plague doctor skipped away, laughing. She started laughing and ran off, attacking a bystander.   


“Come out and play, Ladybug and Chat Noir! Painkiller is ready to see you now!” The plague doctor called out, laughing as blood flew around him.

 

“We have to get out there, Marinette!” Tikki cried, flying in front of her.

 

“I know! But we already just fought an akuma! How could this have happened?” Marinette paced, her hands on her head.

 

“It doesn’t matter right now! We need to stop this akuma!” Marinette stopped pacing and nodded her head.

 

“You’re right. Tikki, spots on!”

 

**_CTS_ **

 

“Chat, look out!” Ladybug screamed. Chat barely dodged Painkiller’s hand, leaping away from him.

 

“Aww, well that’s no fun! I just want to get rid of your pain!” Chat twirled his baton and pointed it at Painkiller.

 

“If you wanted to get rid of my pain, you’d hand over the akuma!” Painkiller raced forward and swiped at Chat.

 

“Now where’s the fun in that?” Ladybug flung her yo-yo at Painkiller, distracting him and giving Chat time to move out of his reach.

 

“Stop messing with my fun! You should just hand over your Miraculous already!” Ladybug and Chat fled to the rooftops, finally getting a break from the 7 hour long battle.

 

“This is taking too long. Nothing we have done has worked! We have no way of getting access to that mask of his.” Ladybug huffed, glaring down at Painkiller as he continued to cause people to go insane. Chat bit his lip and turned to face Ladybug.

 

“I have an idea, but you’re going to hate me for it.” Chat warned her. Ladybug sighed before nodding her head.

 

“Any idea is better than none.”

 

“Use your Lucky Charm again.”

 

“We’ve tried that al-”

 

“Just do it. Trust me, okay?” Ladybug nodded her head.

 

“Lucky Charm!”

 

A hook and rope dropped into her hands.

 

“At least this Lucky Charm is obvious,” Ladybug sighed, twirling the hook. “The last one made no sense.”

 

“I must say, you had no luck with that last one, Bugaboo. How were you going to defeat him with a piece of paper?”

 

“I have no idea.”

 

“Come out, come out wherever you are! I’m getting impatient!” Painkiller sang, infecting another person. Ladybug jumped down from the rooftops, Chat following close behind.

 

“Oh my, look who showed up again! My two most favorite people! Are you gonna hand your Miraculous yet?”

 

“Never!” Chat charged Painkiller, swing his baton at him. Painkiller dodged the baton, slashing at Chat. Ladybug swung the hook and threw it at Painkiller. Painkiller leaned back and caught it.

 

“Ooo, nice hook. Is that your new toy? I like it!” He threw it back at Ladybug. She stumbled and nearly fell over. Painkiller sauntered over to her.

 

“No!” She watched in horror as Chat leapt in front of Painkiller. Painkiller grinned as he held Chat by the neck. Chat collapsed, writhing in pain as the toxin in Painkiller’s fingers infected him.

 

“Looks like you just lost your kitty cat, Ladybug.” Ladybug threw her hook at Painkiller’s mask. He grabbed it and yanked it out of her hands. Ladybug ran at him, but was trapped by the infected people.

 

“Honestly, you shouldn’t play with stuff you don’t know how to use.” She knocked out some of the infected people, watching as Chat reached up to grab Painkiller’s mask.

 

“Cataclysm!” Painkiller leaned away and placed the Lucky Charm in Chat’s hand. They watched in horror as it disintegrated right before their eyes. Painkiller smirked.

 

“Nice try, kitty cat. But you think I’ll fall for that trick again?”

 

“You monster. You’re killing everyone in the city,” Chat bit out. Painkiller cackled, stabbing his fingers into his neck again. Chat screamed.

 

“Kill everyone? No, I’m just removing their pain, giving them a blessing! One that you will soon experience!” Chat feebly flung his arm at Painkiller, trying to remove his mask.

 

“CHAT!!!!” Ladybug screamed, struggling to free herself.

 

“Ladybug…” Chat closed his eyes, tears dripping down his cheeks. Painkiller poked his tears, a grin forming on his face.

 

“Aww, you like her. And you don’t know if she likes you. Oooo, this makes it even more fun! I can’t wait to see your face when you realize that you’ve killed her!”

 

Chat’s hand flew up, grabbed Painkiller’s mask, and flung it at Ladybug. Ladybug shoved her way out of the mass of people and sprinted towards the mask.

 

“No!” Painkiller shouted, racing towards his mask. Chat flung out his baton, tripping Painkiller.

 

“You can hurt me all you like, Painkiller, but you can’t. Touch. Her,” Chat snarled, struggling to stand. Ladybug grabbed the mask and tore it in half, releasing the akuma.

 

“Time to de-evilize!” She flung her yo-yo at the akuma and caught it. She popped it open and the butterfly flew away.

 

“Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculou-” Ladybug froze. The Lucky Charm. It was destroyed. The only way to fix the problem was to detransform and transform to regain the power.

 

“Ladybug…”

 

“Chat!” She ran over to Chat, stumbling over her own feet. She ran over and grabbed, struggling to carry him.

 

“We did, my lady. We beat him,” Chat whispered, leaning against Ladybug. Quiet beeping filled the air.

 

“We did it.” Ladybug swung herself onto the rooftops.

 

“Why didn’t you fix everything?”

 

“The Lucky Charm was destroyed. I need to transform back and then retransform to use it again.” She stopped on the roofs and moved them out of sight. She lay Chat down against one of the chimneys.

 

“I won’t look. I promise.” Chat closed his eyes and turned his face away from her.

 

“It’s not that,” Ladybug murmured as she searched for hiding spot.

 

“Bugaboo, trust me. I won’t look.” Ladybug sighed.

 

“Tikki, spots off.” Tikki appeared in front of her. Marinette quickly reached into her bag and hand Tikki some cookies.

 

“Ladybug?”

 

“Yes, Chat?” Marinette’s voice shook.

 

“I’m scared.”

 

“Don’t be. I will fix this.” Chat turned to face her.

 

“Just in case I go insane, I have something I need to show you.” Marinette reached down and held his hand, gripping it tightly.

 

“You don’t need to tell me your identi-”

 

“That’s not it.” He pulled up the sleeve of his suit and showed the inside of his wrist. On it was a small yin and yang symbol, just like hers.

 

“Chat…” She whispered. He squeezed her hand.

 

“When I found out what Ladybugs and Black Cats represented, I knew I had to be your soulmate, but I was too scared to tell you.” Marinette covered her mouth in shock, her body shaking as she realized what was happening.

 

Her soulmate was going to go insane. Her _best friend_ was going to go insane.

 

“Ready!” Tikki cried out.

 

“Spots on!” Ladybug felt Chat squeeze her hand again.

 

“I trust you.” Ladybug took a deep breath.

 

“Lucky Charm!” A black and red yin and yang token fell into her hand. She smiled and flicked up into the air.

 

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybugs flew out and covered the city. Ladybug smiled and cradled Chat Noir.

 

“It’s done.”

 

“Good.” A beeping noise reached her ears. Ladybug jerked up and glanced down at Chat Noir.

 

Only one pad remained.

 

“We need to get you out of here.” Ladybug picked Chat up and sprinted to the bakery, the beeping a constant warning. Ladybug jumped on top of the balcony, dropped Chat on the balcony, raced inside, grabbed a blanket, sprinted back up, and threw the blanket of Chat before he changed back.

 

“Cheeeeese. I need cheeeeese.”

 

A black cat kwamii flew into the air. Ladybug’s eyes went wide as she dropped her transformation. Tikki flew over to the other kwamii and moved towards the cabinets.

 

“Shut up, Plagg,” Chat mumbled under the blanket. Marinette walked over and sat down next to him.

 

“Chaton?” She felt him still under the blanket. Chat sighed.

 

“I know I dropped a bombshell on you, my lady. I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be.” Marinette fiddled with her hands. “You thought that it was going to be the only chance you had to say it.”

 

“But still. I-”

 

“Chaton, you said that you trust me.” Marinette glared at Chat. “So trust me when I say that you shouldn’t be sorry.”

 

Silence.

 

“Chaton?” She heard Chat sigh.

 

“I should get going.”

 

“Chat…”

 

“Plagg, claws out.” Plagg zoomed by, cramming cheese into his mouth. A flash of green light lit up the blanket. Chat started to remove the blanket.

 

“Wait!” Chat stilled. Marinette moved over to the trapdoor.

 

“You can leave in a couple more seconds. I just..”

 

“Need to get inside, I get it. Our identities.”

 

“Yeah….” Chat nodded.

 

“Well, see you later, bugaboo.”

 

“Goodbye, Chaton.” Marinette slipped inside and closed the trapdoor.


	2. Adrien

Adrien bounced on the balls of his feet. Yesterday was horrible when it came to akumas, but today?

 

Today was going to be amazing.

 

“Oh calm down already, will ya? You’re making me anxious and I don’t have to deal with this stuff!”

 

“But Plagg!” Adrien threw his hands up in the air, a lovestruck look on his face. “Ladybug’s my soulmate and we actually get to talk to each other about it!”

 

Plagg glared at Adrien.

 

“Just give me my cheese already.” Adrien glared at Plagg. He reached into his fridge and pulled out the container of camembert.

 

“Ahhhh….camembert….my one true love,” Plagg sang. Adrien rolled his eyes.

 

“Hurry up and eat it.” Adrien turned around and got dressed. He reached over to the table for the ribbon.

 

“You know, if you don’t cover it up, there’s a chance Ladybug will see it and recognize you.” Adrien’s hand hesitated.   


“Well? You do want to know who she is, right?” Adrien turned around to face Plagg.

 

“Why are you doing this?”

 

“Because I’m sick and tired of your pining after her! DUH.” Plagg tossed the rest of the camembert into his mouth.

 

“Go without it for one day. Trust me.” Adrien glanced at the ribbon, then turned to face Plagg.

 

“Let’s do this.”

 

**_CTS_ **

 

“Adrien! My dude! Did you see the chaos yesterday? Two akumas, one right after the other! Insane, right?” Adrien smiled at Nino who was gesturing rather animatedly.

 

“Yes, I saw it. It was pretty crazy.” 

Nino grinned and opened his mouth to say something. 

 

“Hey!” Adrien jerked his head around. An orange blur barreled past him and straight into Nino.

 

“Alya!” Nino yelped, falling backwards. They fell onto the ground in a pile of limbs.

 

“Alya, don’t you think you should have given him more warning than that?” Marinette walked up and put her hands on her hips. Alya grinned sheepishly and got up, pulling Nino up with her. Nino spun her around and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She giggled.

 

“Alrighty, you lovebirds, we get it!” Alex crowed as she passed by. Adrien smiled as the two turned a deep red.

 

“Come on, the bells gonna ring soon,” Adrien stated, hefting his bag on his shoulder, walking past the two of them. He heard Marinette yelp behind him as she realized he was there. Adrien glanced back at her, checking to see if there was any problem. 

 

Marinette was gesturing wildly, causing Alya laugh. He watched as Alya grabbed her arm and dragged her past him. Marinette locked eyes with him and waved frantically, then turned to try get her arm out of Alya’s grip.

 

That’s when he saw it.

 

On the inside of her right wrist was a small yin and yang symbol.

 

He glanced down at his wrist, then back at Marinette, who had given up escaping Alya’s grasp.

 

“Dude, what’s up with you?” Adrien jolted out of his musing.

 

“Huh? What?” Nino gave Adrien a weird look.

 

“You just stared at Marinette like you saw a ghost! Like, dude! The only thing I can think of is that you two ar-” Nino broke off. 

 

“Dude.”

 

“What?”

 

“You? And  _ Marinette _ ?” By this point in time, the two had walked into the classroom. 

 

“WHAT!?!?!” Adrien winced. Chloe always had a shrill voice.

 

“What did he just say, Adrikins?!?!” She snarled.

 

“Nothing you need to know!” Nino snarked back.

 

“I have every right to know!”

 

“No, you don’t!” Adrien backed away, avoiding the fight.

 

“Ummmm….Adrien? What did Nino mean?” Adrien flailed, nearly falling over.

 

“Ahh! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to you startle! I mean, you startle to! I mean-ughhhhhhh.” Marinette hung her head. Adrien reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

 

“Everything alright?” He asked. Marinette looked up at him and nodded. She took a deep breath an-

 

“OH MY GOD!!!!!” They jumped apart. Alya was staring at them and pointing at their wrists.

 

“YOU TWO ARE SOULMATES!” 

 

Welp. This wasn’t how Adrien wanted things to go.

 

The class exploded into chaos and noise. People were screaming over one another, asking them questions. Chloe was screaming at him, shouting nonsense. Adrien turned around and grabbed Marinette’s arm.

 

‘We need to talk, Bugaboo.” She nodded her head sharply and led him out of the room. After turning several corners, they arrived at the library. Marinette pulled him behind one of the shelves and whirled around.

 

“Chaton?” She whispered. Adrien pulled her into a tight hug.

 

“Hey, Bugaboo.” He felt her tuck her head into his shoulder.

 

“Oh my god. It’s  _ you _ .” He felt her seize up. Adrien yelped as she flailed and broke out of their embrace.

 

“You-I-but-uh-Chat-huh?!?!?” She started gesturing everywhere, confusion evident on her face. Adrien started laughing.

 

“Still freaking out over that, huh, purrincess?” Marinette’s went wide.

 

“You did  _ not _ just use a cat pun.” He smirked and leaned forward.

 

“Why not, bugaboo? They are purrfect, positively clawsome!” Her jaw dropped, mischief evident on her face.

 

“You have got to be kitten me.” Adrien placed his hand on his chest and gasped in mock shock.

 

“Did I hear correctly? Did I hear a cat pun?” Marinette started to shake her head, vehemently denying it.

 

“Don’t deny it! You are one purrity purrincess, you should make puns meowr often! You should make a meowtain of th-”

 

Marinette pulled Adrien forward by the collar of his shirt and kissed him.

 

When they stopped, Adrien had a dazed look on his face.

 

“Welp. That was amazing.” Marinette fiddled with her hands.

 

“So……” He leaned forward and pecked her on the lips.

 

“We do this however you want, Bugaboo.” She held out her hand.

 

“Together?” He slipped his hand into hers.

 

“Together.”

 

_ Because you matter to me. Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody. You matter to me, I promise you do, you, you matter too. I promise you do, you see? You matter to me. _


End file.
